Skip
Skip (スキップ！; Sukippu!) is included in Girls2 debut single It's Alright |-|Romaji= ( / ) Tokubetsu ni narou to shite ( / ) Senobi wo shite shimau koto mo aru kedo ( / ) Fui ni mujaki na kao de warau kimi ga suki na nda wow oh! Kimi no namae wo yondara yatte kuru asu ga aru Kokoro ga chotto sukippu suru himitsu no mahou kakeru yo Watashi no namae wo yonde ( / ) namida ga tomaranai nara Itsu demo "daisuki!" to tsutae ni yuku kara ne ( / ) Hitori ja dekinai koto ( / ) Kimi to janakya zettai dekinai koto de ( / ) Miete kuru atarashii sekai wo dakishimete ikou Oh yeah yeah yeah! Odoridasu kokoro no mama ni tsunaida mirai ga aru Kakato narashi suteppu suru sore wa naisho no omajinai Watashi wa zutto watashi da yo ( / ) taiyou ga mienakute mo Itsu demo "daijobu!" to utatte yuku kara ne ( / ) Unmei yori mo shukumei yori mo ( / / ) Deaeta kono kiseki na nda ( / ) Sukoshi hazukashii kurai ( / / / / ) shiawase da yo Kimi no namae wo yondara yatte kuru asu ga aru Kokoro ga chotto sukippu suru himitsu no mahou kakeru yo Watashi no namae wo yonde namida ga tomaranai nara Itsu demo "daisuki!" to tsutae ni yuku kara ne |-|Kanji= なんとなく過ぎてゆく 毎日に少し焦ってみたり ちょっとした失敗を いつまでもひきずってたり 特別になろうとして 背伸びをしてしまうこともあるけど ふいに無邪気な顔で笑う君が好きなんだ 涙の雨がふる すれ違う夜もある それでも　本当の自分を忘れないでね！ 君の名前を呼んだら　やってくる明日がある 心がちょっとスキップする　秘密の魔法　かけるよ 私の名前を呼んで　涙が止まらないなら いつでも「大好き！」と　伝えにゆくからね 一人じゃできないこと 君とじゃなきゃ絶対できないことで 見えてくる新しい世界を抱きしめていこう 出会った瞬間に 別れは始まってる それなら　毎日を最高にするだけだね！ 踊りだす心のままに　つないだ未来がある かかと鳴らしステップする　それは内緒のおまじない 私はずっと私だよ　太陽が見えなくても いつでも「ダイジョブ！」と　歌ってゆくからね 運命よりも宿命よりも 出会えたこの奇跡なんだ 少しはずかしいくらい　幸せだよ 君の名前を呼んだら　胸が温かくなる 手を重ねてスキップした　忘れられない思い出 響き合ったメロディに想いをのせれば　ほら 笑顔になれるかな 君の名前を呼んだら　やってくる明日がある 心がちょっとスキップする　秘密の魔法　かけるよ 私の名前を呼んで　涙が止まらないなら いつでも「大好き！」と　伝えにゆくからね |-|English= Everyday, I get a little frustrated without knowing why I get dragged along even if it were just a small mistake You always push my limits to become special I love when you laugh with your unexpected innocent face Even when the rain's tears fall and there are disagreeing nights Don't ever forget your true self! Wow oh The morning comes when I call your name My heart skips a little when this secret's magic is cast When your tears don't stop just call out my name So I may convey "I love you" to you forever The things I can't do alone and the things I can't do without you Let's go embrace the new world that has come into sight Our farewell began the moment we met But even if that's the case, let's make everyday the best! Oh yeah yeah yeah It connects the future when you let your heart dance A sound will ring out from your heel when you step since that is the secret of good luck charms Even when I cannot see the sun, I will forever be me Because I can sing "It's alright" forever Rather than being fate or destiny It was a miracle that we met It's a little embarrassing but it's happiness My chest gets warmer when I call out your name My heart skipped when we held hands, it's a memory I'll never forget See, when you place this resounding melody into your mind I wonder if it will turn into a smile The morning comes when I call your name My heart skips a little when this secret's magic is cast When your tears don't stop just call out my name So I may convey "I love you" to you forever Category:Lyrics